Charging devices can include a variety of components that are based on different Universal Serial Bus (USB) standards. For example, a computing device can be configured to use a one standard (e.g., USB TYPE-C) and the power converter used to power the computing device can be based on an older standard (e.g., USB TYPE-A). Components that are configured based on the newer standard (e.g., protective features, communication capabilities, and the like) may not function as designed in conjunction with components based on the older standard.